Fireworks
by lalagirl555x
Summary: Everybody loves Firworks on the fourth of July!So do Sasuke and Sakura. When Naruto hosts a party thigs go a little differently than just a bbq- Sakura gets to brush up on her seduction skills A long oneshot Lemon renewed near the end!SasuSaku AN importan
1. Chapter 1

**I just kinda felt like writing a random oneshot that I thought would be a cute idea for a fanfic soooo yeah here it is hope you like it! I'm kinda new to the whole oneshot thing, I'm used to writing full stories but whatever, I want to try something different. **

**WARNING TO ALL: LEMON!! It's near the end but I like it to have a bit of story first okay?It's only my second lemon, I'm still getting used to writing them so... Teehee hope you like it!**

**I'm warning you all now that Sasuke is a little OOC, but in some cases, I like him that way... so please enjoy!**

**oh and please mind my grammer errors!**

* * *

July fourth had rolled around without me even really noticing... that is until I got a phone call from Naruto, the dobe, telling me about his barbique he would be having to celebrate the holiday. Joy...

I wasn't one for parties. It was like and extent to just hanging out with friends. I hated it when my friends would through me birthday parties, those were the most annoying of them all. However the fourth of July was the one I had the least strain to arive at. I enjoyed the fireworks sparking in the night sky, that was my favorite part. Besides, even though some of my friends could get really annoying, I was always glad to see them.

Sakura in particular.

I don't know when or why it happened, but it seemed like every day I became anxious to see her. I'd known her for years but just recently I'd began to see the posatives about her, and it made me want to see her more.

I normally wouldn't admit this sort of thing but I'd been in denal already too long and had the guts to at least admit it to myself. Even though I was sure that my friends had already noticed.

I was nicer to her now, slowly but surely as to not cause suspition to my friends... I failed at that one...

Shikamaru came up to me about a week ago and told me I had quite the crush on Sakura. I denied it at first thinking I was only becoming closer friends with her... but of course Nara got me thinking that night about what my real _feelings_ were about Sakura.

"Fuck... I like Sakura Haruno as more than a friend..."

I'd grown used to the fact and embraced it even. Now whenever I hung out with her I saw her differently, Not as just an awesome friend but also as... I didn't really know how to describe it... perfect?

Maybe. Point is I liked her. What wasn't to like? She used to annoy me but somehow I found that she'd grown up, but not entirly... She had lost the annoying factor but she could still be childishly cute sometimes. She was fun to be around and I had even smiled around her a few times. Something that was hard to even try to get me to do on a normal bassis.

So as I drove down the banged up streets of our town, on my way to Naruto's fourth of July party, I was getting way too excited. Though I tried not to show it, I was jumping up and down on the inside. Damn.

'Maybe it's not such a bad thing' I tryed to convince myself as I pulled into the dobe's driveway where several cars were already parked. I noticed Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Chouji's cars there as well. And Sakura's.

That made seven of us at the party. wow, what a party. I was kind of glad it was going to be small though, I didn't need people that I had probably met once before and didn't remember coming up and hugging me telling me they were happy to see me again. That had happened before, not going back!

I sighed as I stepped out of my car and shut the door. The party was going to be... long.

I rised my fist to the front door and knocked softly. No answer. I knocked harder. No answer. Finally I just got sick of waiting and opened the door myself. The house was empty.

I wasn't stupid though. I could hear the comotion from the back yard and directed myself to it. I was a bit surprised, I hadn't seen Ino, tenten, or Hinata's cars out there but they were here. More than I thought... take it easy Sasuke it will be okay.

Then I saw her.

Sitting there with all people, Kiba! Sitting there with her pink hair done nicly just past her shoulders and her side bangs layed gently across her forehead. Her green eyes sparkling as she laughed at something Kiba said. And that smile. Oh that smile was the only thing in the world that could make me smile as well. And smile I did.

My smile soon fadded as realization struck me. She was sitting and laughing with Kiba. I was enraged! furrious even! I felt jelously rage deep in my stomach as I saw them together. My jaw clenched and my hands balled into tight fists as I stepped forward to go to where they were sitting.

"Hey Teme! You made it!" Oh great just what I needed.

"Yeah I made it, now get out of my way." I said to Naruto as I tried to look past him to see what Kiba and Sakura were doing. I couldn't see a thing with his blond head in the way.

"That's no way to talk to the host teme, I could kick you out anytime, my house my b-b-q my rules!" I was hardly paying attention to the idiot.

"That's nice, now move!" I swerved past him only to find that where kiba and Sakura were, only Kiba sat there. Where did she go? I looked around and ignored Naruto giving me the "what the hell teme?!" speach.

I couldn't find her anywhere. Fuck.

I sat down in a chair near the back door and just watched everyone. Ino flirting with Shikamaru. Naruto absentmindedly makeing Hinata out of her mind embarassed. Chouji scarfing down what was on the food table. Kiba sitting there petting Akamaru. Neji and Tenten making out... ew...

"Sasuke?"

It was that voice, it was so soft and sweet I felt the excitmen take over my body again. But I hid it well and kept my composure.

"Sakura." I greeted turning around to see the same smile that was beamed at Kiba a few minutes ago. Only this time the smile was toward me.

"I didn't think you'd come, you're not so big on parties." She said looking pleasently surprised. I was glad it was pleasent.

"Well yeah, but I like the fireworks..." I said surprising myself at my streight forward reply. It was weird how open I was with her. It made her so happy though, for some odd reason.

"Yeah, I like the fireworks too." She smiled at me and it reached her big green eyes when she did. That way I knew it was a real one. I had no idea why being open with her made her happy, but I liked it. I half smiled at her.

"The sun is just starting to set though, it'll be a while before it gets dark and Naruto will set em' off."

I groaned, "Naruto's lighting them? We might as well blow up the place now." She started laughing. Wholy shit. I just made a joke. I had no idea what possesed me while I was around her but if it made her laugh and smile the way she did I officially would stop questioning it.

"Wow, you Sasuke Uchiha just made a joke." She smiled at me again.

"What I don't have the potential to be funny?"

"No ,no, you do, it's just no one sees it is all. Kinda shocking."

"Well I have my moments."

"Well I see that now." She laughed a little bit and I half smiled again. I wondered for a moment if she liked me back. The way that I had admitted to myself that I liked her. More than just good friends. Maybe then something could work out...

No. What if I tried to get something to work out and it ruined our friendship? I couldn't risk that. No matter how much I wanted to be with her. And oh God, how I wanted to be with her. Maybe I could just wait for a while before even thinking about trying something rash.

Yeah. Good plan.

"Is it okay if I pull up a chair and sit next to you?" God yes.

"Sure whatever." Good job Sasuke, keep it casual.

She pulled up a chair from the big table set up in Naruto's back yard and left in next to mine to sit in. "What are you doing over here by yourself, Sasuke?" She asked as if the idea of me being by myself was completely obsurd.

"Since when have I ever been a social butterfly." I figured she kinda liked sarcastic me.

"You seem to be talking to me a lot lately."

I froze. Shit. I've been caught! Should I insult her to make it seem more... un noticable? No I couldn't do that to her, what to say, what to say?

"Hn." Oh wow... I rock at this.

I placed my hands behind my head and leaned back in my chair. Be cool, be cool, be cool. I didn't want to hurt her feelings though. I looked over at her from the corner of my eyes and saw her smiling ahead at nothing. Why was she so happy all the time? If nothing happened, and she was just sitting there, like she was, she would smile. It made no sense to me.

"Sakura... Why are you... smiling?" I asked cautiously. I never hesitate! The things this girl does to me...

"Why not?" She asked back smiling at me now.

"Because there is no reason to smile right now."

"Sure there is. Lossen up, we're at a party nothing bad has happened, so there is no reason to cry or frown either. So I decide to smile. You should try it sometime."

"Hn..." Try smiling for no reason? That was stupid. Why would you smile when nothing has happened, it's pointless. "That's stupid."

She shrugged at my comment. "Maybe so, to you, but to me it's the little things in life you have to smile at, the simple things because those simple things make life worth living."

The simple things in life? Maybe... I felt stupid for even considering that she might be right but I felt a bit... brighter when she told me that. Happier maybe? I don't know but I liked the feeling.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?" I looked her streight in the eye and though it was faint I could see a small blush on her cheeks and I smirked to myself. She opened her mouth to talk and-

"Okay everyone! The burgers and hot dogs are ready!" Naruto shouted as he turned off the grill and placed the meat on the table. Great he just had to ruin it, I had a feeling she was going to say something important. Damn it.

I looked over at her expectantly and she looked a bit sad. But soon she smiled again and said, "I'll tell you later." Before getting up and walking toward the food table to get her food.

"Shit, fuck, damn it." I muttered to myself a slurr of swear words. Now I was going to drive myself crazy thinking about the possablities of what she was going to say. I sighed. It was going to be a long long night.

I walked somewhat regrettfuly over to the table and slabbed some food on a paper plate I picked up from the end of the table. I had no idea what I put on my plate becaue I was to consumed in thoughts of what Sakura might have said, or if it was even important. I tried to focus myself on something else llike my food but I found that rather difficult...

What if she was going to tell me she liked me? What if she was going to ask me out or something? What if she was going to give me another prophosetic peice of advice about life? What if I had something on my face? What if I'm going crazy?

What if, what if, what if.

I was going crazy. I knew it. Knew it, knew it, knew it, knew it!

Fuck, I am going crazy.

Calm yourself Sasuke... That was easier said than done...

I sat myself back in my isolated chair by the back door and picked up what I think was a burger and took a bite. I didn't taste a thing. I looked over at the empty seat next to mine where Sakura was sitting only a few moments ago. I needed to think about something else.

I decided to resumed my observations of everyone in Naruto's backyard. There was nothing intiresting... Everyone was just eating and talking, too far away for me to hear anything. Intirestingly enough though, all the girls were in a small group sitting at Naruto's patio table that Hinata had forced him to get for his boring back yard, while all the guys were doing their own thing, nothing intiresting there...

I leaned to take another bite of my "burger" and closed my eyes to try to relax.

"Oh my gosh Sakura!" That didn't last long...

I turned my head over to the patio table where Tenten's shouting voice had come from and saw Sakura franticly hushing her. What was so important that she needed to be hushed? I saw all the girls look over at me and when they saw that I was looking in their direction the quickly turned and giggled. Except for Sakura she looked hesitantly at me with a worried expression on her face and quickly turned her head. They were talking about me, I knew it, they had made it plainly obvious.

Where they making fun of me? Fuck, maybe I did have something on my face... I sighed and turned my head trying to find something else to focus on, though the girls constant giggling seemed to be the most bold sound to my ears since I was so paranoid.

Eventualy I betrey my inner desires to keep my intirest somewhere else and I kept glancing at the girls giggling. About me. Like I said, I just knew it was about me. I caught them glancing at me a few times and when I would catch them they'd turn and giggle. All but Sakura. She actually would sink into her chair and cover her face still trying to hush the girls.

AGHHH! What are they saying about me!?

It was starting to piss me the fuck off. It was annoying and damn right stupid. What could they be making fun of me for? Did it have something to do with whatever Sakura was going to say earlier.

Okay, breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out.

I looked at the now night sky and the stars were starting to poke out of the blackness. Maybe star gazing would help. Better yet, Maybe the fireworks would help. I took a deep breath and turned toward the house and began to walk around to the side of the house where no one could see me.

Kiba was going to help Naruto light the fireworks and I decided that enjoying them myself would be better than hearing those girls giggle every now and then about I don't know what and driving myself crazy with wondering. I was done being crazy Sasuke. He creeped me out.

I jumped onto the roof of Naruto's house with little effort and sat myself in the middle facing the back yard. I would watch the fireworks without a single thought about Sakura Haruno...

Yeah... right...

--

**(Sakura's POV)**

Today was a relativly good day, pretty much the only reason was because it was the fourth of July. I was happy to see my friends too and most of all I was happy to see Sasuke. I hated it though...

Okay, okay you caught me... I don't hate it... I try to tell myself that though because I doubt he could EVER like me back. Yes I mean, like, like. As in more than a super awesome terrific friend!

He was so hot! And cool! Those were things that I liked about him before a few weeks ago. What happened a few weeks ago you ask? Well, a few weeks ago things happened to slowly change... Dramaticly! Not only was Sasuke talking to me a LOT more than usual, I had caught him being sarcastic, making jokes ocasionaly, like the small one he made tonight, AND on a few rare ocasions, I saw him smile.

He was really fun to be around and I couldn't help but really like him. The heart wants what the heart wants. And my heart was craving some Sasuke Uchiha. No forget some, my heart wanted ALL of Sasuke Uchiha.

Oooh that sounds... almost dirty... hehe!

Tonight, I was going to do something imposibal. I was going to try to seduce him. I was going to start out playing hard to get every once and a while, which is why I was smiling and giggling a lot more with Kiba when I obviously noticed him walk in. I felt kinda bad for it... But Ino said it's the most effactive. She was a lot more skilled in the flirt department than me.

It worked too. Sasuke got oober Jealous! I can't tell a lie and say that that didn't excite me at all. It did. I felt terrable because of it though. But excited at the same time.

That's a bad Sakura, no no!... oh well!

After sorta ditching Sasuke right when I was going to cave and tell him how much I liked him, Naruto shouted about the food. Realizing my mistake and almost breaking I frowned. Crap I almost broke! Not good. I decided that I needed to stay away from Sasuke for a while, maybe some more hard to get stuffs... I needed to talk to my girls... badly!

"Ino!" I yelled in a somewhat hushed tone. She turned her head away from Shikamaru and looked at me questioningly.

I gestured to the patio table and the rest of the girls and she nodded, understanding that I needed them.

"Um, I'll be just a little bit, okay Shika?" Shikamaru nodded lazily after rolling his eyes. You could just hear him murmer "Troublesome" under his breath.

"Sakura, are you taking all my advice!?" Ino almost screached at me excitedly.

"I need to get the rest of the girls together to talk about this first okay Ino?" She pouted in dissapointment.

"Fine, lets hurry then..."

We all took our seats at the table when Ino and I pulled Hinata and Tenten away from whatever it was they were doing. I wasn't paying too much attention, my mind was somewehre else entirely.

"So whats this meeting about?" Tenten asked casually. I swallowed hard realizing that I would have to tell Hinata and Tenten what I had already discused with Ino.

"Uh..." How do I start this? "Tenten, Hinata... I've already told Ino this and I don't mean to offend you by saying so but, tonight I'm going to try and do the imposibal."

"L-like w-w-what Sakura?" Hinata stuttered in question.

"Yeah, what imposibal?"

"You guys... I'm going to... Seduce Sasuke..." I said in a nervous tone. It was weird to just announce all of a sudden. It's not something you normally say out of the blue. What made things even worse was that they all stayed quiet for a while. It was acutally kinda nice...

"Oh my gosh Sakura!" That didn't last long...

Did she have to scream it! I hurred to lean myself over the table to try to hush her. Damn, she was never this loud! "Shhh, Tenten don't yell! Please he's at this party too, don't let him know!"

She quieted down and then glanced over at Sasuke sitting in his lone chair where mine was still pulled up nect to it, with her mouth covered by her hand and her eyes wide. Soon enough the rest of the table was looking over at Sasuke. Hinata's eyes were innocently wide almost like she didn't know what that meant but knew it was... well that it was dirty.

I felt like dissapreaing. Or at least that's what I really wished I could do at the moment. I covered my face for a short moment and then heard the girls giggle. I looked up at them.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe you're going to do that!" Tenten commented.

I grimmenced and hesitantly looked over in Sasuke's direction when we made eye contact I freaked. Oh crap! I could feel myself blush deeply. "Yeah well you guys aren't doing a good job at keeping this a secret." I said in a small tone.

"W-we're sorry S-sakura." Hinata said while trying to surpress another giggle.

"Why Sasuke though Sakura?" Tenten asked.

Before I could even open my mouth to answer Ino did for me, "Because, Sasuke is a hot, and cool guy. Besides they would be so cute together!" She squeiled.

I sighed feeling like I they didn't even know I was there anymore. They probably didn't.

"Yeah but... Sasuke... he's I don't know, he's kind of scary... like... like a monster!" Tenten suggested unrealisticly.

"A m-monster?" Hinata was just a confused as I was.

"Seriously Tenten, what's so monsterous about him?" Ino said in a tone that told us she didn't even believe Tenten just said that.

"Nothing we know yet. What if something is different about him... sexually?"

"What would be different about him sexually?" I asked really confused now.

"Yeah, he's got pecks, a penis and balls. Sounds normal to me." Ino said rather bluntly. You could probably see Hinata and I blushing from a mile away our faces were so flushed.

"Okay then... what about... his cum!" Tenten suggested. I could not believe she just said that! All of us staired rather none believingly at Tenten for a while, silently judging her intiresting suggestion on Sasuke's monsterious sexuall stuffs... when we didn't say anything for a good while, Tenten decided to explain her strange, strange outburst.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just think about it girls. What if his cum is like a neon purple color! That's just sick. It can't look good going anywhere... especialy your mouth... probably wouldn't tase very good either..."

"Okay there are a few things that I would like to say about this Tenten..." I started trying to keep as calm as possible. Which was hard when she had just said something like THAT! "First off, neon purple?"

She nodded, "Yes what do you think monster cum is going to look like?" I shook my head and continued.

"Second, why would I want his cum in my mouth!?" I said it like it sounded obsured. It soooo sounded obsured!

"I don't know what you like Sakura, maybe blow jobs turn you on. Hell if they do, roll with your bad self, but just don't tell me weather you swallow or not." She said it so simply. like the idea itself wasn't completely discusting.

"I'm not sure I'd want to swallow... I mean if I had to I'd give a guy a blow job but don't think I would swollow." Ino said suddenly acting like this conversation was normal. Oh wait, I forgot who I was talking to, for Tenten and Ino this WAS normal conversation.

"What would you do with it then?" Tenten asked like there was no other altunative. By this time I had sunk down in my chair trying to hid my embarassment. I thought about it and if it wasn't for me, this conversation would have never started.

"I don't know, spit it in my hand." Ino shrugged.

I looked up at her from the slump that I was in, in my chair and said, "Well that's an effactive thing to do."

"Well just until I found something to do with it, I don't know!"

As if on instinct all of us suddenly looked toward Sasuke who was now done with his burger that he was eating and was just staring off into nothingness, but be it just our luck or the cosmose hated me, he caught us again. And AGAIN all the girls turned and giggled their asses off. All but me. This sucked for me! hehe... I just said sucked... Oh wow these girls were getting to me... I wanted to seduce Sasuke, not give him a blow job. I wanted to get in his bed, not his 'head' in my mouth. Ewie...

"Oh my gosh, he looks so pissed now that we keep looking and laughing!" Ino laughed.

"Pissed, annoyed, AND confused! This is good." Tenten said still craking up.

"Girls! you're not helping my situation at all! I want to seduce him but I almost broke my concentration by telling him that I really liked him earlier!" I said in almost a whining voice.

"Oh Hon don't do that!" Ino said in a sort of big sister sort of way.

"Yeah seduction is all about making him want you, not telling him how much you want him, if that happens he gets all the control." Tenten said matter of factly.

"S-sasuke seemes like the k-kind of guy... y-y-you know..." Hinata said her voice queting all the more when she got near the end of the sentence.

"To take control when he gets the chance?" Tenten suggested.

"That's why we're here for you Sakura, you picked a tough guy to seduce. But, we'll crack him..." Ino said slyly as she looked over at him again. She turned again with another giggle.

--

**(back to Sasuke's POV)**

"Woah Naruto that one almost hit the fence!" Kiba shouted in amusment as Naruto lit off another one. It was like I said we might as well have blown up the place ahead of time.

"Haha, Shut up Kiba, I'm gonna make it to the sky with this one, just you wait." Naruto insisted.

"Quit talking and start lighting them already!" I could hear Neji shout.

Ontop of the roof I was only able to see the sky more clearly than if I was down there, so I haden't seen too many fireworks from our site considering the fact that Naruto couldn't shoot them off right. But I was seeing plenty of vibrent fireworks filling the sky from other people. I was right. they calmed me just fine.

I sighed and watched some more sparks fly in the night sky, making loud booming sounds. I couldn't exactly explain what it was I liked about fireworks but something about them sort of held me captive in a way... They were so... I rarely ever used the word pretty... in fact I've never used the word before, not even for Sakura, no sakura wasn't pretty, she was beautiful. But I guess fireworks were pretty.

"What are you doing up here by yourself?" I was caught off gaurd by the voice of someone else on the roof with me. It wasn't just anyones voice, it was her voice. Oh so NOW, she's talking to me?

"I came here to watch the fireworks myself." I stated bluntly.

"Is that my hint to leave?" She asked calmly. I turned my head to meet her eyes. She was still standing but after I didn't answer her she sat right next to me. I didn't mind it becaue that wasn't my hint for her to leave. I kinda wanted her there... well I didn't mind it anyway.

"Wow, look at the fireworks..." She said amazed as she spread her arms gesturing to all of them.

"Yeah, it must be the fourth of July or something..." I replied sarcasticly.

She rolled her eyes and smiled at me. I smirked a little at this. I made a joke. She liked that. I'm good!

"So, what was it you wanted to tell me earlier?" I didn't want to have to be the one to ask, I wanted her to just tell me, but the wanting to know was just to great and I figured if I acted a bit more blunt about it I wouldn't seem so vaulnerable. Which I so am not!

She laughed lightly and sighed. Did that mean she was going to tell me or not? I wanted to know damn it! I had been driving myself crazy all night thinking about the possabiliteis and now she wasn't going to tell me! oh no... here we go again... I'm going crazy...

She must have seen the scowl on my face when she turned to look at me because she laughed a little louder again. "Relax Sasuke, it's nothing for you to worry about."

"You said you would tell me later..." I said as quetly as possibal, I hoped that she didn't hear me. She did, and she laughed lightly again.

"Yes I did."

"It's later NOW." I pointed out a little roughly. Could you blame me? I was curious and if only she knew what I had been putting myself through tonight just for her...

"Yeah, but it's not late enough." She said and she smirked at me. . At. ME. That was unusual. I was the one who always smirked at her. Since when did we trade rolls?

"Hn, whatever." I said trying to maintain whatever cool composure that I still had left, and looked out at the fireworks again. I didn't want to seem needy...

"Sasuke?" Yes she's going to tell me! -cough cough- I mean... oh great what does she want now?

"Hn?" That's right keep it cool.

"Would you mind getting me something to drink?"

I would have fallen off the building if I wasn't trying to maintain my cool That was dissapointing. I wanted to know, I could've sworn she was just about to tell me but no. She coudln't do that. She probably wouldn't all night. So I was probably never going to know. I should just let it go. Easier said than done.

"Whatever." I couldn't believe it but yes I was getting up to get her a drink. And a few for myself...

I stood up and she sat there smiling at me, "Thank you Sasuke-_kun._" Wholey shit, she just added the suffix to my name. My eyes widdened a bit at that but I soon regained my composure and sighed jumping off the roof to go and get Sakura a drink.

"Hey Sasuke-teme there you are! We were all wondering where you dissapeared to!" Stupid blond loud mouth, shut up!

"Speaking of dissapearing people, has anyone seen Sakura?" Kiba asked. Oh hell no! Better stay the fuck away from her asshole! I glared at him my most deadly death glare. Ha, take that! Man I'm fucked up today. Who did I have to thank for that, Sakura Haruno that's who...

"What is there to drink Dobe?" I asked, I really wasn't in any mood at all for this idiot.

"Um... we finished off the soda... or rather Kiba and I did in a burping contest... I think we have some beer though." Agh! Does Sakura even drink beer?

"Fine..." I went over to the cooler to find that it was completely filled with beer bottles and a lot of them. I picked up two of them and turned around on my way back to the side yard to get back onto the roof. But before I did that, I saw Ino and Tenten talking over by the fence. How did I see them? Their giggling gave them away... again.

Instead of looking away this time, I was going to aproch them.

"Okay I give up."

They both looked at me very confused and Ino cocked an eyebrown. "What do you mean Sasuke?"

"Don't play dumb with me, tell me what the hell is going on!" I was angry now and had to fight to keep my sharingan from peircing through them.

"Believe me she doesn't play..." Tenten said under her breath. That earned a glare from Ino.

I sighed looks like I actually have to be weak to get my answer... begging was my only option.

"Come on! what are you all giggling about! every time I walk by or even when I'm just sitting there you look at me, turn, and then giggle! What the hell is so fucking funny!?" I was practicaly yelling now so the whole yard almost heard me but the hell if I cared.

"Sasuke... I think you should get those drinks back to Sakura." Ino said innocently.

"Agh fine! Whatever!" I shouted and stalked away back to the side yard so that I could give these fucking damn drinks to the fucking damn girl I fucking damn like...

--

**(later on that night... normal POV)**

Never in her life had Sakura Haruno ever been drunk. Sure she was old enough to drink but that didn't mean she'd done it. She knew that it wasn't good for you and that it could get you into some pretty messed up situations. She stayed sobber though just so she could act like she was out of her mind drunk and so that she would be able to remember everything that happened tonight... hehe...

Sasuke was a relativly good drunk. He wasn't an annoying one like Naruto, Kiba and Ino, he didn't talk much either. He was just a tipsy drunk. Sakura figured that was alright he might be a clumsy drunk but that could also mean like other men when they're drunk, he could be a horny drunk.

That was just what she was looking for. Men were easier to seduce when they were drunk.

She took a small swigg of her second beer and looked at the scen in front of her.

Naruto seriously almost killing everyone with his crazy fireworks. Ino, Hinata, and Tenten were all laughing at nothing for no reason. Neji had passed out a while ago. Shikamaru had recently threw up in the bushes. Sasuke was sitting in his lone chair staring off into the sky like he'd never seen fireworks before, then again they probably looked amazing in his drunk state. And, wait... where was Kiba?

"Hello sweetheart..." She turned her head to see Kiba standing there behind her rather wobbly and intoxocated.

"Uh, hi Kiba..." She said in the most polite way possibal.

"Are you having a good time tonight?" It was kinda hard to understand since his words came out in a slurr. It was kinda scary...

"Well I was..." She said trying to get him to back off. That didn't help though he only neared her. With every step he took she backed away from him. Then she found herself up against the fence.

"Uh Kiba... space please..." He wasn't going to give her any space. He placed both his hands on either side of her head trapping her against the fence and he leaned in.

"I'll make sure you have a really good time tonight." She could feel his warm breath on her face and it smelled so bad! Like alchohal, which wasn't surprising. Oh shit, she thought. He was just about to kiss her, only she wouldn't have it. She was about to push him away, hard. But someone beat her to it.

She stared down at Kiba's now unconcious body in shock. _'what the hell...?' _She turned her head to see the deep coal eyes of that of Sasuke Uchiha. He had a beer in one hand and the other still up in a fist from when he must have punched Kiba.

"He won't be bothering you, anymore..." He said it in a surprisingly steady voice. Even though you could tell he was drunk because of his off balance appearence, she was amazed at how well his speach was.

She smiled at him, "Thank you Sasuke... I think..." He just nodded and took another drink from the beer bottle that was in his hand.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Teme beat the shit outta Kiba!! Hahaha! Nice work Teme! That was hilaruous!" Naruto was obviously drunk out of his mind. The kind that she had done good to avoid.

All the while Sasuke was looking up at her. He had hoped that he'd done a good job of pretending to be drunk. He knew Sakura had planned on staying sobber because of how slow she was drinking. He was natualy curious as to why this reason was so he decided to stay sobber so he could remember when her plan was complete.

He hadn't been drinking much beer at all that night. He'd been drinking the same beer for the last few hours. If Sakura didn't start whatever she was planing he would just about break and tell her he was just as sobber as she was, maybe even more.

Sakura turned to see Sasuke looking at her with a blank expression. Creepy... "Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

'_okay here goes Sakura...'_

"Do you wanna go back on the roof with me?" She smiled blushing slightly though at the same time she was being seductive. She was going for the inoccent seduction.

"Sure..." He said and faked his wobble to the side yard where they could jump on the roof. It was difficult acting drunk while jumping on a damn roof but he did it. Soon they were sitting on top of the roof like they were earlier that night, only they were sitting closer.

"The fireworks are still going..." She gazed in amazment. He smirked. She was amazed so easaly. He loved the firworks too, but he kept it a little more concealed.

"Hmmm... " He hummed actually feeling relaxed for once that night. Maybe it was because he was tired. Sakura decided to take a plunge and begin this seducing thing already. step one was done, getting them alone together while he was drunk. Now came the hard part of acting somewhat sexy.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and he flinched slightly. '_oh crap he's gonna move away...'_ But to her surprise he didn't. He probably would have if he was sobber though. She sighed and scooted a bit closer to him.

"They're really pretty aren't they Sasuke?" She said gesturing to the fireworks.

"Yeah... they are..." Came his simple and quiet reply. He was a bit surprised at first that Sakura had layed her head on his shoulder but he soon brushed it off deciding that the feeling was nice. He leaned his head down on hers. Now THAT surprised her! She didn't make a move though.

Just then a huge firework boomed into the sky. It must have been the fanaly of the parade that had happened earlier that day. It was absolutely beautiful! Stunning really! They were scattered across the sky in a rage of bright colors- red, blue, green, gold, purple, and just about any other color. They sparkled and spread around, lighting up the whole sky. It was amazing!

They both sat there in amazment. It was beautiful. The seperated from eachother and watched it with their mouths agape. '_wow'_ They both thought as they stared at the still swirling fireworks in the sky.

When it was finally over they both looked at each other as if on instinct. Sasuke immediatly closed his mouth and gave her a blank expression. She looked away and blushed. Damn it! She was supposed to be having this sort of effect on him! not the other way around!

"Okay people, that was the fanaly from the parade, lets get the hell outta my house now!" Naruto shouted and you could hear everybody cheering, "Happy fourth of July!!" Well all but Kiba... and Neji...

"We should go..." Sasuke said in a calm quiet voice. She nodded and the jumped off the roof. '_Okay,'_ She thought. '_Time is running out Sakura old girl... you've got to do something NOW!" _

They were both walking toward the front door to get "outta there" like Naruto had stated and like everyone else was doing. Shikamaru was carring Kiba's body while trying not to tip over. While Tenten had been getting Neji to the car with Ino's help. Where was Hinata?

"Sasuke?" She asked stopping and looking down at the ground like it was the most intiresting thing suddenly. "Ino kinda took my car here... So I was wondering if you would give me a ride home..." That was a lie, she drove herself. Ino had taken a ride with Shikamaru but she had asked Ino to take her car back so that she could get a ride with Sasuke.

"Sure." That was easy. They walked away to his car and got in. It was and awkward silence for a long while until something unexpected happened.

"Sasuke... why are we at your house?"

Sasuke didn't answer her. He stepped out of the car, closed the door, and went to the other side to open Sakura's door. "Sasuke, aren't you going to answer me?" He continued his wobbly walk to the door step while Sakura followed somewhat angrily behind him.

"Sasuke answer me!" She almost yelled but he still kept quiet, fishing his house keys out of his poket. He found them and stlid the key into the lock and opened the door.

Sakura sat there unphazed now and calm. '_Never mind getting angry... this could actually work to my advantage...'_

"Sasuke..." She said in what she thought was a seductive voice. Sakura grabbed his shoulder and turned him slowly to face her. Instead of seeing that drunken tipsy look on his face that she had been seeing all night, he was smirking with a devious look in his eye. Her eyes widdedn slightly as he bent down and wrapped he arm around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"Wha-"

"You and I both know neither of us are drunk." He satated it like it was the simpliest thing in the world. '_Um excuse me? NO I DIDN'T!!'_ She blushed realizing that the whole night she had probably been acting like an idiot. It was different when you were trying to seduce a drunk man to when you were seducing a completely sobber man and you knew your suduction skills weren't too good. That was why she wanted him drunk. Crap.

She could hear him chuckle lowly as he leaned his head down to her ear. "So Sakura, was it your plan to seduce me?" Her eyes widdened even more. '_How did he know?'_

"I'm not stupid Sakura," He licked the shell of her ear and felt her shiver, he smirked. "I Kind of put the peices together."

It took all night to finally put the peices together but when she had asked for a ride home it all suddenly made sence!

He switched sides so he was sucking on her other ear lobe. She held back a groan and bit her bottom lip. "The girls all giggling after looking at me, it drove me crazy..." He kissed down her neck and she moaned lightly.

"The way you acted was a bit different too." He sucked on a sensative spot behind her ear and she moaned even louder, her hands were now gripping at his shoulders. "I've gotta tell you, you're an obvious flirt, but it was cute..." Her eyes widdend.

"Was I really that bad?" She said with whatever voice she had left. He chuckled again and lifted his head from her neck to look at her wide jade green eyes. His eyes sofened but he didn't lose his smirk. Slowly he leaned his head down and placed his lips softly against hers. Her eyes closed on their own accord and she kissed him back. His lips were so soft and gentle. She felt herself lighten at the sensation of his lips on hers.

He pulled back just as slowly as he had leaned down and looked back in her eyes. Shock was written on her face, along with a bit of lust. He chuckled again.

"You may have been a bit obvious but, it worked." Her eyes widdened again. 'S_o wait, I had sucked at flirting with him, because he seemed to have noticed, but in doing so I had succeded in seducing him? This is confusing...' _

He stepped away from her, to her disapointment, and opened his door all the way. He walked inside what seemed to her to be the never ending darkness of his home and she assumed that he meant for her to follow. She stepped into the darkness and stayed still until her eyes adjusted and she could see a small lamp on a table near the doorway.

She reached over and turned the light on illuminating the hallway that lead to the various parts of his house. Sakura saw no sign of Sasuke with the little light the lamp provided. She sighed and closed the door silently and started her way through an arch that branched out from the hallway.

She figured that the room she entered must have been his living room, due to the couch and the arm chair.. ect. She peered around the corner in the room and saw Sasuke sitting in arm chair an unphazed look on his face as he didn't even glance her way.

She sat somewhat uncomfortably on his couch and looked mindlessly at whatever was on the screen in front of her, though she wasn't even paying attention to what was on. She spend the silent time thinking about what her next move would be. So he knew she had been flirting- He drove them to his house- He deffinatly made it known that he somwhat wanted her when they were out on the porch... so then what?

She sighed. He'd been making most of the important moves so far, what was she going to do? This was supposed to be her night to prove herself! That Sakura Haruno could get a guy in bed, and not just any guy, Sasuke Uchiha. She was blowing it! How very dissapointing...

Sakura dared to look over to where Sasuke sat, or rather had been sitting. When did he get up? More importantly, where did he go?

Sakura turned around to see Sasuke looking at her from behind the couch, his eyes were filled with something that she couldn't quite place...

**--LEMON--**

Just then he leaned forward and kissed her deeply, she responded of course, this is what she wanted but she didn't want him to be in control. She tore herself away from him and gave him a teasing smirk. He raised an eye brow at her actions and stood so that the couch was the only thing in the middle of their standing forms.

Sakura backed away, the smirk still playing on her lips, and looked around for what she would think his bed room. When she found a door slightly open and peeked through it to find there was a bed, naturally she assumed that that was Sasuke's bedroom.

Sakura took a deep breath telling herself that she wanted to be seductive, to get Sasuke Uchiha in bed. She was going to do just that. Sakura pulled her shirt over her head so he had the site of only her bra covering her breast.

The smirk never leaving her face she backed into the room and left the door wide open, inviting Sasuke in.

She sat herself down on the bed and waited for him, soon enough Sasuke came through the bedroom door with a smirk and only his boxers on. Her smirk was gone as soon as she saw his perfect body unvieled.

His muscles were perfectly sized, he wasn't huge in a repulsive way, and deffinetly wasn't scrony. He was unbelievably perfect. That smirk on his face only made him sexier...

Before she knew it Sasuke had her pushed down on the bed with him ontop. Her smirk was replaced with a look of shock and a blush spread across her cheeks. He brought his head down to her ear and took the lobe in his mouth, gently sucking it.

Sakura's hands shot up and grapped his naked shoulders. He lightly chuckled and moved his mouth down to her neck and began to ravage it, sucking biting and licking all the way across her throat, making her moan slightly.

Sasuke was satisfied with the sound he had recieved from her and reached his mouth to the spot behind her ear to slowly lick it an suck it. She moaned again only slightly louder.

The feel of this was increadable. Her legs were almost wrapped around his hips and she was writhing benith him, clutching him tighter as he hot hand gripped his shoulders tighter with every move he made.

He then moved his hands down her naked torso and to her hips making sure that he pinned her down. However it wasn't as he had expected.

Sakura pushed Sasuke off of her with her hands that had been placed on his shoulder, and onto his back. This was her night to control and no matter what games Sasuke thought he would get to play tonight, she was going to dominate.

She ran her hands up and down his perfect arms and abs, taking him in. His warm skin made her finger tips tingle and it felt a lot better just letting her hands roam around him than she thought.

After a few minutes of her just taking his body in, she sat up on him, sitting on his stomach to be sure to keep him held down and removed her bra. She had to keep herself from giggling slightly as she watched his eyes widen a bit in amazment. She hadn't noticed his hands on her hips before until he had started making circular motions. Strangly the little motion, felt good.

Sakura couldn't explain any more than Sasuke could at how wondeful the feeling was. She had him right underneath her and the sensual looks almost brought it over the top. Her body wanted nothing more than to grind up against his and touch him in any way possibal.

She didn't let it get to her though, she had to be concentrated. She leaned forward and kissed him measering all her want and lust into the kiss, all the while making a point to let the bare skin of their chests to touch.

Sakura felt some sort of electrecution run through her when their skin toutched. It felt so... dirty. But she liked it like that all the more. She could feel the heat rising in her body as she countinued to messily kiss him. The feel of the skin on skin was amazing still and she could feel her nipples tighten into little perked buds.

A strange feeling but not at all bad.

She bit down on his bottom lip, not too hard but hard enough to make a point that she was in control, and asked for enterance. He complied easaly and let her tongue venture into his mouth.

Sasuke had known what Sakura had wanted to do now and decided that he'd let her have her fun... for now.

Their tongues wreastled as they skimmed over every part of the other's mouth. Sakura let out a low moan.

When they had to part for air Sakura had found herself being pushed up by Sasuke so that she was sitting on his lap. He looked up in her eyes and smirked again, feirce and wide smirk. Sasuke leaned his head down and licked one of her supple nipples. She gasped.

He continued to do so never taking it fully into his mouth. Sakura's hands snapped up to his soft dark locks of hair and tugged lightly, gesturing that she wanted him to suck her.

She had never imagened that something so simple as the foreplay could feel so good.

She knew that the body had ached for the actual thing though, the foreplay was just going to be a small replacement for the time being.

Sasuke smirked and continued to just lick around it, fishing for her breaking point.

"Sasuke..." She whinned. She hated it, she was sounding desperate, but she had agreed that in her mind it was not going as planned and things needed to change, but for now... she would just go with it... Her body had felt like it was needed.

"Tell me what you want Sakura..." He said between kissing all over her breasts. He was purposly avoiding her little buds, to tease her. It was working. She wante to beg badly.

Her nipples ached to be touched, sucked and nibbled at. She wouldn't give in though, she couldn't. What would be the point of proving that she could bed Sasuke Uchiha if she wasn't in control?

She pulled his hair until his face lifted off of her chest and looked him steright in the eye.

It was hard to discribe the emotion that filled both of their clouded eyes, but it was there, the connection.

Sakura moved off of the bed without breaking the eye contact with Sasuke and and unbottoned her pants right in front of him. She gave him a seductive smirk as his eyes widdened and he watched her little strip tease.

Damn, he thought he had her. But now, she had turned the tables on him...

She shimmied her pants just past her hips before she grabbed his hands slowly and had him help her the rest of the way, her hands guiding him the whole time.

He could feel himself throb in his boxers and almost couldn't wait another second before he could find some sort of reliese.

Sakura continued to smirk as she very slowly pulled down her little lace panties (she had prepaired for tonight) and pulled her hair out of the small tie it had been in, letting her lush pink locks to bounce around her shoulders.

Sasuke was intranced by how sexy and innocent she could be at the same time of being naughty and seductive. She was amazing. He himself had his 'little buds' Hardened, but not as bad as the big one in his boxers.

He was trying to keep whatever self control he had and not pounce on her right there. He decided that maybe waiting would make the actual thing more exciting and pleaseruable.

Sakura had probably had the same thought through her mind.

The fact that they had both known that it was amazingly filled with suspence and wonder made it all the better. Like they both had some secret, a secret night of pleasure that would soon fill them.

Niether could wait.

Sakura however, still needed to prove herself.

Sakura inwardly giggled at the expression that THE Sasuke Uchiha held on his face at her now naked body.

Sasuke unconsiously licked his lips at the site, and then felt the real pain of his hard member twitching in his pants. He gritted his teeth to try and ignore it to watch whatever she was going to do next.

Sakura pushed his sitting form on the bed and straddled his hips with her two naked own. Sasuke could feel the heat of her opening on his covered erection through is boxers, and he let out a low groan.

Sakura smirked and lowered her head down to his ear to nibble on it. Sasuke groaned again, louder this time. What this woman was able to do to him...

Maybe he would let her have the conrtol... just for tonight.

Sakura moved her hands from his broad shoulders and down his toaned abs. He stiffled a gasp as she found the wast band of his boxers and pulled them over his hips, watching his hard member spring from them in relief.

Sakrua slightly gawked at the size of him! He was huge! Erect and staring right at her, she was a bit intimidated as to the size actually fitting in her, it was hard to believe that that would fit in her at all. She would make it fit though...

Once Sakura regained her composure she looked at the male before her, his eyes were half closed nd he was panting slightly awaiting Sakura for her next move. His cheeks were slightly colored and his eyes were more than clouded with lust want and need.

"Kick them off..." Sakura said in a low tone, refering to his boxers that still hung around his knees. Very shortly after Sasuke followed her request and kicked his boxers off onto the floor below.

Sakura rubbed her hands up and down his chest as she lowered her hips onto his hard member. They both hitched breath as the tip of him touched her enterence.

Sasuke let his head back and his eyes close as he let out a quiet moan. Sakura herself had to bite her lip to keep from moaning at the way his head felt on her enterance.

She reached down with one hand and grabbed the length of him, earing another moan and hitched breath. She was slightly relived that at least she could fit her hand around him. Sakura began to rub her hand up and down his shaft earning more moans from Sasuke.

Sakura could tell Sasuke was about to come when his hips began to twist in the nearing of his release. Sakura quickly pulled her hand away and waited for a moment, listening to Sasuke's whimpers of protest.

"Not yet Sasuke..." She said as she leaned down and placed a heated rather slobbery kiss over his slightly parted lips. He kissed her back throwing his arms down to her hips as she began to move them onto his arousel.

They both moaned as the tip of him fully entered her wet slippery opening.

As if he couldn't wait and let her have her fun any longer, Sasuke's grip on her hips tightened and he slammed her hips down over his, able to fully be inside of her.

They pulled away from their kiss to let out a loud moan. Sasuke began to thrust up into her finding a good pase for them as he gripped her hips still. Both of their breathing was ragged as they continued.

The fire was building up in both of them and Sakura could tell she was going to break any minute. Desperate for her releise Sakura began to meet his thrusts without the help of his hands even, while she gripped and clawed at his shoulders adding to the pleasure in the pain.

She had never imagened for it to feel like this, to bring this much sensation to her body, and to be this addicting. She was more than proud that she had been able to top during this but she didn't think about that at the moment

All that mattered was the sensation that ran through her body.

It seemed that hours had passed, building the pleasure that ran through their bodies. A thin sheet of sweet covered them but they were far from stopping.

The slick noises of their sexes pounding against eachother, the gasps moans and groans were all the sounds that bounced off the walls.

They moved any angle while keeping the same possition that they could trying to prolong the pleasure and at the same time, find their release.

"I...I'm close.." She said in her huff of breath, trying to still be sexy.

The coil building up in her stomach sprang lose and her muscles came clamping hard on him as she curled her toes in pleasure at her reliese.

A few moments and hard thrusts later Sasuke twisted his hips again in his climax as he spilled his seed inside of her. Sakura fell upon his chest breathing heavily just as he was.

Time had seemed to stop and slow down at the same time as they rode the pleasurable ride of their oragsms. The after glow was floating around their bodies and at that moment, niether thought that anything could feel physically better.

Sasuke and Sakura were both thinking that they had never cum so hard in their lives. And it was absolutely mind blowing.

Sasuke moved his hands from her hips and pulled them up onto her back rubbing it lovingly.

Once Sakura had caught her breath again she pulled herself off of Sasuke and stared blankly at the ceiling, waiting for him to be the first to say something.

"Wow..." Yeah, wow. She wanted him to say something meaningfull and maybe Wow was but it wasn't exactly what she was looking for but it would have to do for now.

Sasuke curled up to Sakura's side and slung his arm over her flat stomach. "That was amazing..." He whispered in her ear, she could just hear the smirk in his voice.

Sakura smiled and curled up onto him pulling her arm around his shoulder and hugging him tightly to her. She breathed in his sent and smiled to herself again.

She did it. She Sakura Haruno Seduced and sexed Sasuke uchiha! Not only that but she got him to say wow!

Sakura then remembered the conversation from earlier that day...

Sakura looked down carefully to be sure to not let Sasuke notice and in the dim light looked between them.

"Wow... I was right... No neon purple..."

"Huh...?" Sasuke asked in a confused tone.

"N-nothing!" She said as she curled up closer to him burring her head in his shoulder.

Sasuke siged contently.

"Boy do I love the fourth of July..." Sasuke mummbled just enough for Sakura to hear him. Sakura smiled and answered,

"Yeah... Lots of fireworks tonight."

* * *

**WOOT! This took forever to write and I'm so glad I'm finished!!**

**I'm sorry if the lemon was suckish! I was in a hurry to finish because I was soooooooooooooo desperate to get this done!!**

**This isn't your ordanary onesho but I like story...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! IT WILL BE RATHER APPRECIATED!!**

**Lalagirl- Kelly**


	2. It's really here!

**ITS HERE! ITS REALLY HERE!!!!**

**Happy Turkey Day is up! Third in the Fireworks sequal! go to my page to read! I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**It's been a long time coming, I know I know... and I know that christmas is here, and no worries I'll have a fanfiction out for that one too!!! I think I'm going to stop this little holiday thing after Valentines day though...That'll be the end of it! So be expecting two more! and that's it! **

**Thank you for being so patient and reading my stories in the first place!**

**-Lalagirl**


End file.
